


The 'Oh my God it's twins!" Drabble.

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: The 'Oh my God it's twins!" Drabble.





	

Harry’s knee was rapidly jiggling up and down as they sat in Maddie’s clinic waiting room. He was surrounded by men and women with stomachs of various sizes and magazines full of pictures of laughing, happy babies. There were one or two tiny newborns being rocked in arms or in car seats and a few toddlers, obviously bored at having to be at the appointment with their moms, dads and siblings. He shuffled in his seat a little, his jeans increasingly uncomfortable under his rapidly swelling stomach, and bit his lip when his eyes met a poster about birth defects.

Oh God, oh God, oh God … What if? Harry’s brain supplied.

Louis was sat beside him, holding his hand tightly and snuggled in to his side while he hummed absently under his breath. He was completely oblivious to the turmoil in Harry’s head.

Harry took a deep breath and let his eyes scan the room again. A few of the scattered inhabitants were white faced. Getting here for a ten in the morning appointment hadn’t been all that thrilling for him either. The morning sickness he’d suffered through before he’d left the house had left him feeling a little queasy and to top it all he was nervous, ok? This … today … so much was resting on it.

The clock on the wall was showing only a minute to their sonogram appointment and the second hand must have gotten stuck, that’s the only reason it could have for moving so slowly. They’d been here five, maybe ten, minutes but it already felt like a hell of a lot longer. Harry raised a hand to his mouth, chewing on a thumbnail. Maybe time was actually travelling backwards? That would certainly explain it.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice sounded shaky and small as his hand slid away from his mouth and to his side.

“Mmmm?” Louis turned to face Harry, snuggling in to him a little more tightly. He wasn’t about to say it, but he was nervous. Excited mostly, but nervous, yeah.

Harry tilted his head so they were leaning together and let out a deep breath. “I’m scared,” he whispered, the words drifting into Louis’s hair and making it move slightly.

“Really?” Louis’s face turned towards his husbands, his eyes immediately locking on to the terrified green ones staring back at him. Harry nodded and Louis squeezed his hand. “You know everything’s gonna be fine, right?”

Harry bit his lip, worrying it for a few seconds. “But what if it isn’t?” He could feel himself shaking just a little, the pace of his breathing increasing as he allowed himself to think. Oh God, so much could be wrong.

Louis raised one hand and cupped Harry’s cheek, seeing the panic and needing to distract him. “You’re keeping our babies so safe in there,” his other hand escaped from Harry’s and travelled to his rapidly growing bump. “They’re gonna be fine,” he rubbed over the surface of the swell and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “And if it’s not …” he stopped to hush Harry who had opened his mouth, obviously about to argue and panic some more. “If it’s not? We’ll deal. But it’s fine. They’re fine. You’re fine. I promise.”

Harry went a little pink. He loved to hear that Louis thought he was doing a good job of keeping their babies safe, which he actually felt a little stupid about. And since Niall had pointed it out to him both he and Louis they had become convinced that it was babies, plural, that Harry was carrying twins. The idea had made Louis even more handsy. 

“You really think everything’s ok?” Harry asked, his hand landing on top of Louis’s and moving them just a little around the surface of his bump.

Louis smiled and pressed a brief kiss to Harry’s lips, trying to send as much reassurance into the kiss as he could. “I’m sure.”

Maddie cleared her throat causing Louis to jump nearly a foot in the air. She had been stood in front of the couple for a few seconds and they hadn’t noticed her, both far too caught up in whatever they were whispering about.

“So,” Harry blushed as Maddie spoke. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

Louis jumped up instantly, squeaking with excitement, and then leant a hand down for Harry. Harry took it gratefully and slowly got to his feet, adjusting his clothes to cover more and to be more comfortable. As they walked back to the sonogram suite Maddie took a good look at Harry. A small light immediately went on in her head. Harry’s bump had grown a lot and he was carrying himself like he was pregnant. That meant he was feeling pregnant. And it was a little early for that.

“How’ve you been?” She smiled as Louis practically vibrated, Harry holding his hand and looking nervous beside him.

“Sick,” Harry said, grimacing slightly. “Still throwing up, still tired, still hungry, still peeing all the time.”

 

“Mood swings,” Louis whispered so only Maddie could hear.

“Really?” Another light went on in her head. “You’re in the second trimester. That should all be easing up by now.”

“Is something wrong? Are the babies ill?” Harry’s face went white and he looked stricken, his grip on Louis’s hand increasing hugely as he slammed to a stop.

“Babies?” Maddie turned back to face them both, very surprised. First time moms rarely considered the idea of multiples.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded vigorously.

“My friend Niall … he um,” Harry blushed again, almost letting out a small giggle. “He … thinks they’re twins,” Harry said, a hand creeping to his bump and rubbing circles on its surface.

“Well,” Maddie tried to hide her own grin, this one more knowing and certain. “What made him think that?”

Harry blushed even deeper and couldn’t answer so Louis took over. “He’s big for thirteen weeks,” Maddie nodded. She wasn’t the only one who’d noticed that then. “And I have twin sisters, too. So twins run in his family.”

“Really?” Maddie raised an eyebrow as she stopped outside a white door with a blue panel that red Sonogram Suite 3. “Well, let’s get in and see what we’ve got in there.”

Maddie opened the door and Harry and Louis followed her inside. She turned on a light and then switched on the sonogram machine so it could warm up. A low level hum immediately filled the room and, without thinking, Louis tuned in to it and hummed along for a few seconds. Harry rolled his eyes fondly at him. Next she put a plastic sheet on the table that Harry would have to lie on and put a paper runner on top of it.

“I need you to pop the first button on your pants and hitch them down a couple of inches. Then hop up on the bed and hitch up your shit to just below your lower ribs. I need to get a good look at your bump.”

Harry blushed again at Maddie’s words but did as he was asked. When he was lying on the bed Maddie tucked a blue paper napkin into the waistband of his boxers.

“This is going to be cold,” she waved a bottle of blue gel in the air as she warned Harry.

Maddie squeezed some of the blue gel on to his stomach and, despite the warning, Harry still hissed and flinched. Louis took Harry’s hand and pressed in beside him, standing rather than using the chair by the side of the bed.

“Have you ever had a sonogram before?” Maddie looked from Louis to Harry, both shook their heads. “This is the probe,” she held it up to show him. “I’m going to pass it over your tummy and we’ll get some good pictures of what’s going on in there.”

Harry nodded rapidly and Louis jumped up and down beside him, the movement making the keys and loose change in his pocket rattle.

“Dork,” Harry laughed, tugging Louis forwards so he was flush against the edge of the bed and couldn’t move. “Stand still. You’ll make the picture all fuzzy.”

Maddie grinned and started to press a few buttons on the machine and then pressed the wand to Harry’s stomach. Black and white blobs with grey spaces came in and out of focus on the machines large screen. Maddie pressed more buttons after holding the probe still in various spots.

“Just taking some reference shots and measurements for your notes,” she explained. “It all looks good here. Normal growth, no signs of Downs or anything else. Spine, limbs, heart … all growing normally,” Maddie pressed a few more buttons, the machine whirred and she grabbed a few small print outs from below the console.

 

“Ok,” she turned to face Louis and Harry. “You guys ready to see?”

Louis nodded vigorously and Harry bit his lip as Maddie swung the screen so they could both see it clearly. She moved the probe around a little more and then smiled. “What was this friend of yours called again?”

“Niall,” Louis said, craning his neck to try and see the screen and make some sense out of the random blobs that he could see.

“Well, Niall seems to be quite astute …”

“He’s a know it all is what he is …” Harry muttered.

“Well, whatever he is, he was right,” Maddie turned the screen a bit more to face Louis and Harry. “There’s baby one,” she pointed to a small baby shaped blob on one side of the screen. “See? Here’s the spine, the limbs, the head. And if you look closely …”

“It’s sucking its thumb,” Louis whispered, voice completely awed.

“Yep,” Maddie pressed the probe slightly differently, causing the picture to shift and make the bones of the spine even more visible.

Harry gasped and his fingers lifted up and trailed over the screen, stroking the outline of his baby. Oh My God! His baby. The baby on the screen was inside him.

“And right here,” she moved the probe so that it was now slightly to the side of Harry’s bump rather than on the surface, “is baby number two.” She pressed some buttons on the keypad and some more pictures began to print. “Twins.”

The second baby was curled up on itself, jumping around a little every now and again. It was the most incredible thing they had ever soon.

“Do you want to know if you have a matching pair?” Maddie asked, carefully pressing the probe to the side of Harry’s stomach where one of the twins was sucking its thumb.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, still unable to drag his eyes away from the screen, from his children.

“Well, I can’t promise anything as scans are never a hundred percent reliable, but do you want to know if we’re talking two the same sex and identical or if it’s a random, mixed pair?” She said with a smile.

“Oh!” Louis turned excitedly to Harry. “Um …” Louis’s eyes were wide and pleading as he looked down at his husband. “Well …”

Harry grinned and turned to Maddie. “As long as you don’t tell us the sex, yeah, I’d like to know.”

Louis’s grin became huge, even wider, as Maddie ran the probe over his stomach. “It’s too early to tell you the sex, anyway. But … Matching pair I’d say. Sharing a placenta but separate sacks, which is perfectly normal,” she grinned at Harry as she sensed his question coming. “Identicals tend to share a placenta. Non-identical don’t. Identicals were one egg that split, non-identicals from two separate eggs. Take it your sisters are identical?”

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, too awed to even pretend it was just pregnancy hormones. Louis’s eyes were moist, tears mere seconds away, as he stared at Harry. Harry had his lower lip between his teeth, chewing it as more silent tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. As they gazed at each other Maddie pressed another button on the sonogram machine and the room was filled with sound. Harry’s mouth dropped open and a gasp escaped.

“Is … is that . . . heartbeats?” Harry’s breathing sped up and his tears flowed more quickly. “Lou, that’s our babies, that’s … oh my God.”

Maddie felt like her smile was going to make her face crack and she couldn’t drag her eyes away as Louis leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. She kept the probe where it was, the sounds of two tiny heartbeats filling the room.

“They’re so fast,” Louis’s voice was awed. “Is that normal?” He sniffed and then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as tears of his own began to roll down his cheeks.

Maddie nodded. “Yeah, completely. The smaller the thing the faster the heartbeat. These two are small but perfect, nice and strong.”

Louis used his thumb to brush the tears away from the corner of Harry’s eyes.

“You’re crying too you know,” Harry’s hand drifted to his husband’s face, cupping his cheek softly.

Louis grinned down at his husband. He hadn’t even noticed.

“So, the one attached to the right of the placenta is twin A,” Maddie moved the probe over the first twin who was now turning over. “And the one attached to the left is twin B,” Maddie moved the probe over to twin B, who had decided to turn on its side and moon its mom and dad.

“Ah, Lou, look! Twin B has your personality,” Harry purred. Louis laughed loudly.

“We label them A and B so we can keep track of individual weights, measures, that kind of thing. And twin A looks like your littler one, but that could change. One is normally smaller than the other though. Sometimes by up to a pound at birth,” Maddie removed the probe and wiped it before putting it back in the stand on the machine. “So I’m guessing you want print outs? One’s for you and for the grandparents?”

“Actually,” Harry looked a little guilty. “I was hoping we could have a few more than that.”

Maddie nodded, her mind flying to Louis and Harry’s band mates. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

A few more buttons on the machine were pressed and with a few whirring noises a serious of little squares of paper were spat out. Maddie picked them up carefully and placed them into cards. “You do realise that this changes a few things, right?”

Louis dragged his eyes away from the screen and to Maddie, trying to zone in on her words instead of the sounds of the heartbeats of his children.

“Um … how?”

Maddie passed the photos to Harry. “This is why you’re still having symptoms, why they were so strong to start with. And it means that you’re going to get bigger, and you’ll probably give birth at around thirty two to thirty six weeks. The doctors don’t like to have twin pregnancies go on longer than thirty seven.”

“Right. Ok,” Harry nodded. “But everything is ok?”

Maddie turned off the machine and walked around to Harry’s side. “Yeah. Everything looks amazing. But I think now we need to go back to my office and look at some of the info on twins and twin births. Let’s get you kitted out with all the information you need.”

XX

Harry and Louis sat in the car at the hospital lot, hands full of leaflets and a sonogram picture of their babies on the dash in front of them.

“Well fuck,” Louis grinned. “Twins.”

Harry’s hand was sat on top of his bump, not moving, just cradling. “Identical twins.”

Louis licked his lips and flicked through the pile of leaflets and information sheets Maddie had given them. Healthy diet for twins, twin births, care for early babies and multiples, what to expect at the hospital, antenatal classes, caring for twins after birth … so many pieces of paper to read. With a giggle he turned around and put them on the back seat of the car.

“What?” Harry turned to Louis, an eyebrow raised. “I know that giggle. What?”

“You know how we only got a few random bits and pieces yesterday? And how I already got one nursery set?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, we need to get more now.”

“Well, how’s about we go get a twin buggy? Make a start?”

Harry took one more look at the sonogram before putting the scan with the papers on the back seat of the car. “Twin buggy?” He patted his bump. “Yeah, I think that’s a good place to start.”


End file.
